


When The Time Is Right

by izziisabouttoenditall



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izziisabouttoenditall/pseuds/izziisabouttoenditall
Summary: The reader has always had a crush on Tim, but Tim has been distant lately
Relationships: Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 30





	When The Time Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so long ago so its pretty shitty
> 
> also im gonna post a bts x reader horror story soon once i start writing it lol so stay tuned

You were waiting for Tim to arrive. He said that he had a surprise. You said that you have a surprise too.

_“Hey Y/N!” Tim says through the line of your smartphone._

_“Hey Timmy!” You say back, excited to hear his voice. You haven’t heard from him in a while._

_“I have to tell you something.”_

_“I do too!” You say, excited. You had loved Tim since you met him stalking Batman and Robin. You were the best of friends._

_“I’ll come to your apartment at around 6 with my surprise and you tell me your surprise when I get there.” Tim compromises when he hears your excited voice._

_“Yeah! Of course! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Tim laughs._

_“What?” you ask. You didn’t say anything funny. You heard voices in the background._

_“Tim? Are you listening to me?” You question. Tim coughs._

_“Yeah, of course I am, Y/N! Why wouldn’t I?” Tim says. You heard female laughing. Tim hangs up without saying good-bye._

You hadn’t taken it personally. Tim was always a chatty person. The amount of caffeine in his body would be the reason. He also sounded as if he had company over.

_“Whatever,” You think, “I’ll be able to tell him how I feel and I’m not going to chicken out, like last time.”_ Trying to tell him how you feel is a complicated mission. You try to make a move and Tim laughs it off, like it’s all a big joke. This time, he would have to listen. You were sure that Tim likes you too.

_“I mean, what else would it be? I have a surprise for you.”_ You think, excitement building up. It was 4:30 when you got dressed and started to clean the apartment. You finished at 5 and you cooked spaghetti for him. “ _It’s perfect! Tim would love all I’m doing for him!”_

It’s finally 6 and you sit patiently on the couch. Leaving the T.V on for background noise. Tim is usually punctual, so you know to finish up early. Occasionally, he gets caught up on his electronics, and he ends up late. But, he’s usually early for you. At 6:30, there is a knock at your door and you open it to see Tim and another woman standing in front of you.

“Hey, Y/N, are you going to let us in?” Tim jokes. You let him in. _“It’s only his sister or somebody.”_ Tim walks in with this woman and they sit on the couch. You turn off the T.V and sit across from them, in the loveseat Tim bought when you moved in.

“Who is this, Tim?” You ask him.

“Right! This is my girlfriend, Juliet. Juliet, this is my friend, Y/N.” Tim address you and Juliet.

“Nice to meet you.” You say. Your heart breaks. You knew it was too good to be true, but the signs were hard to miss.

“Likewise! Tim speaks so highly of you!” Juliet says.

“How longs have you guys been dating?” You ask. Tim hadn’t told you about this, so it must have been recent.

“A few months, now.” Juliet says, honestly. Tim gives her a look.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Y/N.” Tim says, “You were always so busy.”

“Right. Of course.” You nod. Could your heart break even more? Your heart couldn’t take it. Tim had asked if you wanted to join them for dinner. You said no. “I have a lot of grading to do. 8th graders have the worst handwriting.” You force a laugh. They just laughed along with you.

“You should join us for dinner, sometime.” Juliet says.

“Of course! When the time is right, I will.” You fake a smile as they leave. Tim and Juliet leave hands intertwined. You smell the spaghetti, you left on the stove, burning. You ignore the smoke alarm and cry as the apartment fills with smoke. You cry until you run out of tears.

When the time is right, you said. The time will never be right. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hey broskis. i posted this on tumblr and it didnt reach much so i hope yall like it! feedback is always appreciated in the comments. all mean comments will get a clapback :)
> 
> follow me on twitter: @ineedjeezus  
> follow me on instagram: @_isabelmathew


End file.
